Tik Tok
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: Sehun si DJ sexy yang membuat Luhan gerah untuk menari. "Yeah! You get me Oh Sehun!" [HunHan] with KaiSoo & Chanbaek! Oneshoot! Genderswitch/GS!


**Title : Tik Tok**

 **Rated : M**

 **Author by: KazekageLaxy**

 **Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo & Chanbaek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ah, YES! Akhirnya aku terbebas dari hitungan-hitungan bodoh itu." Baekhyun memasuki mobil sambil bergumam puas, menyamankan bokongnya pada kursi mobil sementara tangannya bergerak menyalakan ac dan menghidupkan pewangi. Aroma sejuk menyebar kesetiap penjuru mobil, masuk terhirup menenangkan syaraf otaknya yang memanas. Gadis mungil ber-eyeliner itu memejamkan matanya rileks dengan nyaman, menikmati suasana hingga dia merasakan pintu yang dibuka dan tertutup disampingnya. Oh sudah datang rupanya.

"Oh baby Baek! Kau fikir ini mobil siapa huh?" Suara halus namun penuh sindiran itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cengiran kecil, mendapati Luhan sudah duduk disampingnya bersiap menyalakan mobil, dia membawa kepalanya memutar kebelakang dan menemukan Kyungsoo sudah masuk dan tersenyum manis di jok belakang. Luhan lantas memutar kunci, kakinya menginjak gas dan melajukan BMW merah itu keluar dari area kampus. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk ujian dan selamat datang liburan semester!

"Kita harus berpesta malam ini," Usul Baekhyun dengan ceria. Luhan menatapnya sekilas, dahinya berkerut cantik, _berfikir_. Setelah seminggu menghadapi ujian semester, sepertinya bersenang-senang tidak masalah.

"Benar juga. Kau memiliki usulan _spot_?"

"Kita harus berbelanja ke mall." Baekhyun bergumam senang, mendongak membayangkan serentetan baju keluaran terbaru milik Channel yang dilihatnya di majalah kemarin sore. Aw! Dia tidak sabar ingin segera pergi kesana.

"Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan." Luhan menimpali dengan lirikan yang ditunjukan pada Kyungsoo lewat spion tengah, meminta persetujuan gadis manis bermata bulat tersebut. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan menemukan Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dari bangku belakang, membuatnya langsung cemberut saat menyadari penolakannya. Namun dia tidak habis akal, seketika sebuah bohlam lampu muncul dikepalanya.

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita ke bar Chanyeol saja? Kudengar ada DJ baru disana," Baekhyun sepertinya belum pernah menyerah untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya, menatap Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan.

"Aku setuju, aku akan bertemu Kai disana." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil bermain ponselnya. Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan alis berkerut tanda tidak setuju.

"Bagus! Kalian mengajak pasangan masing-masing dan aku hanya seorang diri? Ck! Ide bagus." Sindir Luhan sambil bersungut-sungut, wajahnya cemberut dan bibir pinknya maju beberapa centi, membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Makanya cepatlah _mencari_ pacar agar kau tidak sendiri. Kau tidak lelah apa terus menjomblo?" Luhan berdecak, menginjak pedal rem saat tiba dilampu merah.

"Aku tahu, tapi masalahnya aku belum menemukan lelaki gagah yang mirip seperti Robert Pattinson." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kecintaan sahabatnya pada flim Twillight ternyata sampai mempengaruhi hormon percintaannya. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan Kris, pria bule yang beberapa hari lalu menyatakan cinta pada Luhan –dia hanya berbanding 10-11 menurutnya. Tapi sayangnya Luhan menolak Kris.

"Oh ayolah Luhan, Chanyeol bilang DJ baru itu sangat tampaaann."

"Lebih tampan mana dengan Kai?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik chat dengan pacarnya menoleh saat mendengar nama Kai disebut, dia mendelik kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kini sudah tertawa keras menggodanya. Aiish!

"Lebih tampan Kai kemana-mana," Sungut Kyungsoo dengan sebal.

"Yayaya _'Daddy'_ mu itu memang tampan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memimpin masuk kedua sahabatnya kearah meja bartender dimana pacar tampannya sudah menunggu, tidak terlalu sulit untuk masuk ketempat ini karana ketiganya sudah berumur dua puluh tahun, selain itu Baekhyun adalah kekasih pemilik bar ini, penjaga mana yang mau dipecat dengan melarangnnya masuk dengan tidak sopan?

"Yeolli~"

Baekhyun dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna hitam itu memekik senang, menghampiri si lelaki jangkung yang melambai kearahnya dari meja bartender.

"Hai sayang!" Bisik lelaki itu dengan serak, memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya dengan erat. Hidung nakalnya mengendus rambut kemerahan Baekhyun yang wangi strawberry dengan tak tertahankan.

"Aku merindukanmu hm,"

"Aku juga! Ahya, aku membawa Kyungsoo dan Luhan kesini." Keduanya melepaskan pelukan, si jangkung melambai kearah dua sahabat pacarnya, mempersilahkannya duduk dan memesan minuman dengan bebas sebelum membawa Baekhyun keruangannya dilantai atas, ada hal penting yang harus dia selesaikan berdua disana! Catat! BERDUA.

"Mau memesan apa noona cantik?"

Luhan berdecak sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkikik kecil mendapati sambutan garing dari lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pinknya yang terlihat aneh namun menarik dibalik meja bartender itu.

"Hai _baby boy._ " Luhan membalas dengan kedipan mata nakal, membuat ketiganya tertawa kemudian mengambil duduk menghadap kearah rak penuh gelas kaca, membelakangi hiruk piruk dibelakangnya. Sementara lelaki berambut pink itu mulai mengambil dua buah gelas dan mulai meracik minuman, membuka botol bir dan mencampurnya dengan cairan lain berwarna putih.

"Special _Cocktail_. Buatanku yang terbaru," Si lelaki rambut pink menyodorkan dua buah gelas kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kemudian menunggu dengan wajah penasaran bagaimana komentarnya saat kedua gadis itu mulai meneguk cairan di gelas kemulutnya.

"Lumayan," Luhan berkomentar, mengecap-ngecap rasanya dengan teliti. Rasa asam dan manis tercampur dengan nikmat dilidahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ah yes!" Lelaki berambut pink itu bersorak senang dengan puas atas komentar dua gadis didepannya.

"Kamu semakin pintar saja Baby Zelo." Goda Luhan. "Aku yakin beberapa wanita akan jatuh cinta setelah meminum ini." Luhan mengangkat gelasnya, kemudian tangannya terulur melewati meja mencubit gemas lengan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Zelo mengaduh pelan mengusap lengannya, merajuk.

"Seharusnya itu semua untuk noona. Kapan noona akan mengajak pacar noona kemari?" Godanya balik dengan lidah terjulur dan Luhan mendelik karnanya. Gadis itu mendengus sekali, melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya lalu mendesis pelan.

"Heh rambut pink, kudengar Chanyeol memiliki DJ baru?" Zelo menghentikan acara mengocok botol bir, menatap Luhan dengan senang.

"Yeah. DJ baru, seorang lelaki muda dengan aura yang mempesona." Luhan mempertemukan kedua alisnya bingung, dia merasa penasaran.

"Mungkin kau akan tertarik dengan pesonanya noona." Sebegitukah DJ baru itu? Sampai-sampai Baekhyun dan Zelo mengutarakan pujian yang sama. Ck! Berdecak karna merasa tidak tertarik, Luhan lebih memilih melanjutkan acara minumnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Mari kita lihat, apakah DJ itu akan menarik perhatianku," Gumam Luhan dengan remeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul 22.00!

Lantai tempat menari sudah penuh dengan sesak, bahkan Kyungsoopun sudah turun kesana untuk menari. Jangan tertipu, meski gadis bermata bulat itu nampak polos dan pendiam, tapi dia sangat hobby menari di lantai dansa club.

" _Night man! Wassup?!_ " Sapaan serak dan berat itu seketika membuat suara sorakan yang sangat riuh. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari gelasnya kearah panggung dengan dahi berkerut. Ada beberapa kedutan disana membuat matanya sedikit berkunang menatap seseorang yang mulai memainkan peralatannya diatas panggung, cahaya yang agak remang membuat Luhan tak mampu melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau tak tertarik untuk menari noona?" Zelo bertanya kearahnya. Luhan menyipitkan mata rusanya, memperjelas sosok dipanggung dengan baik, dan saat retina matanya mampu mengambil focus dengan benar, tanpa komando seketika sebuah letupan kecil meledak-ledak didadanya bagai sebuah bom, bergemuruh dengan berisik hingga kesyaraf dalamnya dan membuat Luhan resah.

Oh! _Damn!_

Si DJ mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris yang bagian lengannya tertekuk sampai kesiku dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang terbuka, rambutnya blonde acak-acakan dengan ujung-ujungnya yang basah oleh keringat. Ada _headphone_ yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuat _scratching_ dengan _beat_ yang cepat, membuatnya terlihat sexy. Suaranya yang serak membuat Luhan merinding seketika. Yakin tak yakin, sadar tak sadar, Luhan mulai merasa tertarik. Entah mengapa, sosok dipanggung sana sangat dan jauh lebih _hot_ dibandingkan sosok Robert Pattinson idolanya. Apalagi setelah sang DJ untuk beberapa detik menoleh kearahnya, memberikan satu kedipan menggoda yang membuat Luhan panas. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, dia mulai turun dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Entah sang DJ yang benar-benar memiliki aura pengikat yang kuat atau cocktail yang Luhan minum membuatnya mabuk?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat sang DJ membuat _mismatch_ yang dikolaborasi dengan _spinning_ , music terdengar mengeras dan mampu membuat siapapun menjadi tuli. Namun tidak ada yang peduli dengan itu, aura disekitar semakin memanas membuat setiap orang gerah untuk tidak menari, mereka terus bergerak dengan bebas tanpa memandang siapapun yang ada didekat mereka atau tanpa sengaja menyentuh salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Kyungsoo seketika mengerang saat mendapati sepasang lengan besar melingkari perutnya, kemudian menariknya sedikit keluar dari kerumunan yang sesak.

"YA! APA YANG–" Kyungsoo mungkin akan mengumpat pada seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya menghentikan acaranya menari, tapi saat lengan kekar itu membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo simpan jauh-jauh umpatan itu dan menampilkan senyumnya yang paling cantik.

"Kai.." Teriaknya keras, tak akan ada masalah. Kyungsoo harus berteriak agar _Daddy_ tampannya itu mendengar suaranya diantara dentuman music yang sangat keras memecah udara. Tidak, dia adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, umurnya delapan tahun lebih tua sehingga Luhan dan Baekhyun lebih suka menyebut Kai sebagai _'Daddy'_ Kyungsoo daripada kekasihnya. Tapi percayalah, pesona Kai tidaklah kalah dari pria berusia awal dua-puluhan.

"Hai _baby_! Mau ketemani menari?" Tanya si lelaki tan dengan setelan baju kantorannya yang terlihat kusut, kemeja birunya keluar dari celana dan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka. Kyungsoo terkekeh, yakin seratus persen bahwa pacarnya ini langsung kemari setelah pulang dari kantor. Gadis mungil itu lalu maju menghapus jarak keduanya, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kai. Dadanya cukup menempel, membuat Kai harus menarik nafas dengan berat.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" Kai berteriak didepan wajah kekasihnya, aroma xilitol yang harum membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman, aroma yang disukainya.

"Baik. Aku yakin akan mendapat IPK _cumlaude_ lagi." Kyungsoo balas berteriak, mengangkat jempol kanannya kedepan wajah pacarnya, merasa sangat yakin. Tentu saja, dia adalah Mahasiswa _Civil Engineering_ yang berprestasi dikampusnya. Sebuah senyum tampan lantas Kai hadiahkan untuknya.

"Bagus!" Gumamnya kemudian mengusap kepala pacarnya dengan sayang, _dia bangga_. "Karna kau menjadi anak yang baik dan mau belajar, aku memiliki hadiah untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan berbinar, melonjak-lonjak seperti bocah kecil saking senangnya. Si lelaki tan terkekeh melihat sifat _childish_ kekasihnya, kemudian tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana kainnya mengeluarkan dua buah kertas bercap didepan wajah Kyungsoo, melahirkan seraut rona bahagia diwajah manisnya. _Heartlips_ nya membentuk hati dengan sempurna dan cantik.

"Tiket ke Disneyland? Aaa! Terimakasih Kai! Aku mencintaimu.." Pekiknya senang kemudian memeluk pacarnya dengan erat. Kai tertawa kecil, kedua tangannya balas memeluk pinggang kecil kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Apapun untukmu sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melakukan sedikit _matched_ sebelum mendongak kearah dimana sosok gadis manis yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya duduk, sebuah kedipan Sehun hadiahkan untuknya hingga tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba menegang. Sehun terkekeh kecil, melakukan _sraching_ dengan tempo cepat hingga manusia dibawah panggung semakin menggila. Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum menang saat sosok ' _bidadari_ ' yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya kini sudah turun kelantai dan mulai menari.

Membagi fokus antara peralatan didepannya dengan si wajah manis, Sehun pintar-pintar mengatur tempo hingga retinanya masih mampu mengawasi si sosok cantik. Dengan rok pendek dan atasan _crop tee_ yang memamerkan perut mulus dan langsingnya, gadis itu terlihat bersinar di keremangan lampu. Cantik, sangat cantik. Sehun merasakan jatuh cinta saat ini juga.

 _Gotcha!_

Waktu ternyata tidak bisa dipermainkan, suara _'Tik Tok'_ dari Rolex Sehun terus melaju membentuk menit hingga jam. Sehun melakukan _Needle drop_ sebelum melakukan _beat box_ dengan keren. Dia benar-benar sexy saat melakukan itu.

" _Put your's hands up man!_ Matahari belum terbitt.." Teriaknya keras dengan tangan kanan keatas, di sambut sorakan riuh oleh semua orang. Sehun menatap kearah si gadis manis yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya, sejenak tatapan keduanya tertaut cukup lama hingga Sehun memutuskannya. _Tidak_! Dia hanya tidak tahan dengan simanis itu, tubuh kecilnya terlihat sangat sexy dengan keringat. Ah!

 _Tidak tahan!_

Sehun berteriak keras membakar semangat, kemudian dengan cekatan menyambungkan sebuah kebel kearah laptop disampingnya, memutar sebuah lagu yang sudah dia aransement sedemikian rupa antara _rock_ dan _scream_ yang menabjubkan. Sehun meletakkan _headphone_ nya, kemudian turun memutar dari panggung kesisi sebelah kanan. Beberapa tidak ada yang tersadar jika sang DJ sudah meninggalkan tempat, mereka semua terlalu larut dalam suasana hingga tidak sadar akan keadaan sekeliling.

Sehun menerobos kerumunan dengan cepat hingga langkahnya terhenti pada satu titik. Didepan si gadis cantik, dengan cepat kedua tangan besarnya meraih pinggang mungil itu mendekat. Aroma shampoo yang manis menguar dari rambut karamelnya yang halus.

"Tertarik padaku _rusa manis_?" Bisiknya serak. "Siapa namamu?"

"Siapa namamu?" Balik bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan, Luhan memutar badannya membelakangi Sehun, bergerak naik turun, membuat gerakan menggoda seolah tubuh Sehun adalah sebuah tiang. Seringaian licik tercipta disudut bibir Sehun. Dia menantang ya?

"Sehun. Oh Sehun!"

Luhan membalikkan badannya, menatap sang DJ yang sudah membuatnya tergoda. Dari jarak sedekat ini ternyata wajah sang DJ terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Kulitnya pucat, rahang wajahnya keras dengan bola mata yang hitam dan tajam. Si rusa kecil menggeliat maju, menyentuh dada Sehun yang ter ekspos, telunjuknya lantas bergerak membentuk sebuah pola acak disana. Aroma maskulin bercampur keringat yang wangi dari tubuh sang DJ membuat Luhan semakin mabuk. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Sehun mendekat hingga aroma nafas _mint_ nya tercium kehidung, masuk bersama aliran sel darah menuju ke syaraf otaknya, membuat Luhan makin gila saja. Baekhyun dan Zelo benar, DJ ini benar-benar memikatnya.

"Kau seperti emas yang bersinar diantara ratusan berlian." Puji Sehun, lagu ciptaannya sendiri semakin memanas, memaksa ototnya untuk bergerak. Sehun melakukan beberapa gerakan yang mampu membuat Luhan menyeringai cantik.

"Ternyata kau pintar menari DJ," Komentar Luhan sambil memeluk leher Sehun erat, semakin tertarik pada lelaki pucat yang menarik hatinya untuk pertama kali hanya dengan sebuah kedipan dan _beat matching_.

" _Well_ , namaku Xiaou Lu. Panggil aku Luhan." Kening keduanya lantas menyatu, dengan berani tangan kanan Luhan merambat naik mengusap tengkuk Sehun sensual. Dia gila!

"Hei, aku merasa tertarik padamu. Boleh aku _memilikimu_ manis?" Sehun menyeringai kecil. Dan dia sudah mendapat jawaban saat gadis itu terkekeh!

" _Yeah! You get me Oh Sehun!_ " Ucap Luhan final kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik Sehun, bergerak saling memagut dengan panas. Lengan kekar milik Sehun turun meremas pinggang ramping Luhan dengan kuat, menciptakan satu lenguhan lolos dari bibirnya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, keduanya terus saling memagut dengan panas. Meski matahari akan muncul dan malam kembali bersembunyi, keduanya tidak peduli, biarkan semua ini berjalan tanpa henti, _'Tik Tok' on the Clock but the party don't stop now!_

Yeah!

 _I get you Luhan!_

* * *

 **EPILOG!**

* * *

"Oh! _Shit_! Berhenti merokok Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol mendelik, melemparkan tatapan _deathglare_ kearah lelaki pucat yang terlihat frustasi dipojok sofa. Rambut dan pakaiannya awut-awutan, gambaran orang yang sedang frustasi. Puntung rokok dan botol bir berserakan dilantai dibawah kakinya.

"Seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan segila ini jika frustasi. Apakah putus dengan Rena membuatmu gila?" Komentar Chanyeol kesal, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, jengah melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Diamlah _hyung_! Kau tahukan apa yang membuatku bergantung padanya?"

" _S*k_?" Tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran. Sehun melempar setengah puntung rokoknya kearah asbak, menghempaskan kepalanya kesandaran sofa. Well, kebutuhan _lelaki_ nya membuat Sehun agak tidak rela putus dengan gadis yang sudah bersamanya hampir setengah tahun lamanya itu.

"Kau bisa mencari yang lain Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya.

"Sekali-kali kau harus melakukan sedikit gebrakan! Jangan mencari gadis macam Rena yang polos dan mudah dibodohi, carilah yang sedikit _liar_.." Chanyeol mengerling dengan seksi, membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

" _Well_ , seperti Baekhyun mungkin."

Baekhyun? Ah, dia kekasih Chanyeol. Ya memang sih, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang _liar_ diranjang. Selama ini Sehun selalu menyukai gadis polos yang penurut seperti Rena. Hm, sepertinya boleh juga.

"Tidak buruk." Komentarnya, Chanyeol lantas merogoh saku jinsnya mengambil ponsel.

"Jangan lupa tampil kembali di bar nanti malam,"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Aku sedang galau dan kau memaksaku tampil? Oh hyung!" Sehun mendengus.

"Tapi Baekhyun akan datang malam ini,"

"Hubungannya denganku?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun sekilas, kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya kedepan wajah Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu semakin tidak mengerti saat Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah foto berisi tiga gadis yang tengah berpose dengan cantik. Salah satunya yang berada ditengah adalah Baekhyun. _Eits_ , siapa gadis manis bermata seperti rusa ini?

"Namanya Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun dan mereka akan datang ke bar nanti malam." Chanyeol menarik kembali ponselnya, membuat Sehun protes karna dia sedang menikmati si wajah rusa itu. Cantik sekali.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, Sehun lemot juga ternyata.

"Bukankah Luhan cantik?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya genit menunggu reaksi Sehun.

"Maksudmu si mata rusa itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yeah! Dia maksudku. Dan jangan pernah melirik si mata bulat, dia adalah kekasih _kolongmerat_ di kota ini." Chanyeol menekan kalimat akhirnya dan menunjuk seorang gadis berambut hitam yang manis diponselnya.

"Namanya Kyungsoo." Sehun hanya membulatkan bibirnya, lalu merebut ponsel Chanyeol hanya untuk melihat wajah cantik Luhan. Ugh! Bayangan wajah polos Rena yang sedari tadi membayang-bayang diotaknya langsung musnah terganti wajah manis Luhan. Padahal hanya melihatnya di foto, namun Sehun begitu sangat menginginkannya. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dan bertatapan nanti?

"Tertarik?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan seringaian kecil.

" _Well_ , aku harus mendapatkannya malam ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bukan update, hanya sedikit edit yang di post ulang (masih dengan si yang sama, hanya membenarkan beberapa thypo)^^_

 _Ada yang mau versi yaoi?_

 _Good night and see you on next fanfct, in january~_

Love.


End file.
